pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon
Cast: * Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) * The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * The Walrus - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Carpenter - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * The Rose - Cinderella * The Daisy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * The Snooty Flower - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) * The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Flowers - Others Transcripts: * Treat Heart Pig: Wait! Please! Just a minute! Oh, dear. I’ll never catch him while I’m this small. Why curious butterflies! * Cinderella: You mean bread-and-butterflies. * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, yes, of course, I… hmm? Now who do you suppose… Ah, a horse fly! I mean, a- a rocking horse fly! * Cinderella: Naturally! * Treat Heart Pig: I beg your pardon, but uhh… did you… oh, that’s nonsense. Flowers can’t talk. * Cinderella: But of course we can talk, my dear. * Twilight Sparkle: If there’s anyone worth talking to. * Ariel: Or about! Hahahaha! * ?????: And we sing too! * Treat Heart Pig: You do? * Leann Rimes: Oh, yes. Would you like to hear ‘Tell it to the tulips’? * ?????: No, let’s sing about us! * Violetchi and Harmony Bear: We know one about the shy little Characters… * 1st Lisa Simpson: Oh, no, not that old thing! * 2nd Lisa Simpson: Let’s do ‘Lovely Lisa Simpson’! * Kristen and Kristen: How about the daisies in the… * Starlight Glimmer: Oh, she wouldn’t like that! * Cinderella: Girls, girls! We shall sing: ‘Golden afternoon’. That’s about all of us! Sound your A, Lisa Simpson! * Lisa Simpson: Laaaa… * ?????: Mimimimi… * Ariel: Lalalala… * Twilight Sparkle: Hahahahahahaha… * Mr. Strong: Poem, poem poem, poem poem poem poem poem…. * All-Stars: Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon. There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon. There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, strings of violets are all in tune, Tiger lilies love the dandelions, in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon. There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede, where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead… You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance, all in the golden afternoon. … All in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon… * Treat Heart Pig: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance, all… * All-Stars: …the golden afternoon! * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, that was lovely. * Cinderella: Thank you, my dear. * Ariel: What kind of garden do you come from? * Treat Heart Pig: Well I don’t come from any garden… * Ariel: Oh, do you suppose she’s a wild flower? * Treat Heart Pig: Oh no, I’m not a wild flower… * Cinderella: Just what specie, or shall we say, genus, are you, my dear? * Treat Heart Pig: Well, I suppose you call me a genus, humanus, eh… Treat Heart Pig! * Ariel: Ever seen an Treat Heart Pig with a blossom like that? * Twilight Sparkle: Come to think of it, did you ever see an Treat Heart Pig? * Ariel: Yes, and did you notice her petals? What a peculiar color! * Twilight Sparkle: And no fragrance! * Ariel: Hahaha! Just look at those stems! * Twilight Sparkle: Rather scrawny, I’d say. * Anais Watterson: I think she’s pretty! * Cinderella: Quiet, Anais Watterson! * Treat Heart Pig: But I’m not a flower! * Twilight Sparkle: Aha! Just as I suspected! She’s nothing but a common mobile vulgaris! * All-Stars: Oh no! * Treat Heart Pig: A common what? * Twilight Sparkle: To put it bluntly: a weed! * Treat Heart Pig: I’m not a weed! * Leann Rimes: Well, you wouldn’t expect her to admit it. * Lisa Simpson 2: Can you imagine! * Ariel: Well, goodness! * Lisa Simpson: Don’t let her stay here and go to seed! * Other flower??: Go on now! * Cinderella: Please, girls… * ?????: We don’t want weeds in our bed! * Other flower: Move along, move along! * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, all right, if that’s the way you feel about it. If I were my right size, I could pick every one of you if I wanted to! And I’d guess that’d teach you! * All-Stars: Hihihi! Clips/Years/Companies: * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * The Care Bears Family (@1986-1988 Nelvana) * Cinderella (@1950 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (@2010-2019 DHX Media) * Tamagotchi (@2009-2017 OLM, Inc.) * The Amazing World of Gumball (@2011-2019 Cartoon Network) * The Simpsons (@1989-2019 20th Century Fox) * The Mr. Men Show (@2008-2009 Cartoon Network) Category:6155 Cartoon Ridiculous Category:6155 Cartoon Ridiculous's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts